Chocolate
by KeikoTakishita
Summary: To her, the only thing that mattered was that he was himself. For Celestial Writer. Takuya/OC.


A very late gift for Celestial Writer about her OC, Naomi. It's short, but I think it's sweet as hell. :)

**

* * *

**

Chocolate. That's what she thought about whenever she gazed into his eyes. They weren't just _brown, _though. They were dark chocolate with specks of onyx and some sort of a light café. He was so-

"Catch, Naomi!"

Said brunette gawked and managed to catch the mini-cooler that Junpei tossed out of the truck. She grumbled something under her breath and began to walk towards the spot where her friends had set up their spot.

After dropping the cooler, she sat down on the blanket that Izumi had laid out. The brunette smoothed out her sundress and pulled her cardigan closer to her frame. There was no _way _she was going to get into the water. She shivered.

Naomi had never been comfortable with her body, although there was absolutely nothing wrong with it. She was actually quite pretty. Izumi had squawked at her several times, exclaiming that maybe she should wear a skirt, or a halter top, or _anything _that would show her off how cute her body was, but the brunette always ignored it. The most revealing thing she had ever worn in front of her friends was what she was wearing right now.

"Naomi, you want to come swimming?"

The brunette looked up to Tomoki, who was standing above her with a blow-up volleyball under an arm. He was already 12, and was almost taller than she was.

"Um, no thank you, Tomoki," she said, smiling at the younger boy. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he only sighed and walked off to the water, where Takuya was waving excitedly to him.

_Takuya… _He looked so amazing in those red and orange shorts. And when he walked, the muscles in his calves flexed gorgeously. Her face turned unintentionally red, and she looked back down at the blanket, plucking at it awkwardly. She really needed to stop drooling over the guy…

"Daydreaming about Takuya again?"

"Shut up, Izumi," Naomi huffed. The blonde's green eyes narrowed.

"Well, I'm just trying to help. It's obvious that you're in love with him," Izumi said. "Right, Keiko?"

The brunette just happened to be walking by. "Eh?"

"I said, that it's obvious that Naomi loves Takuya," she repeated.

Keiko smiled. "Yeah, it is."

"He doesn't even notice me," Naomi said softly, staring at the beach blanket. "I'm too shy."

"So?" Izumi said. "Keiko's sort of shy sometimes too, and look at the hunky piece of ass she got." She pointed across the beach, to where Tamotsu and Asashi were setting up the bonfire.

Keiko huffed. "Don't refer to my boyfriend as a piece of meat." She looked back to Naomi. "Seriously, Naomi, he obviously notices you. I actually think he likes you a little bit."

Naomi shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Izumi! Come here!" Asashi called, waving her over. "Michiko and Kouji want to challenge us to a chicken fight!"

Izumi grinned and flitted off towards the ocean, pulling her T-shirt off and revealing a pink bikini underneath. She leapt into Asashi's arms and she wrapped her arms around his waist, his abs tightening with her movement.

She really wished that were her and Takuya.

"What did you just say?" Keiko asked.

"Huh?"

"You said that you really wished that that were you and Takuya," Keiko said, blinking.

She really needed to stop saying her thoughts out loud.

"Oh, did I, really?" she asked, furrowing her brows. "Um…"

"It's okay, I won't tell," Keiko said, waving a hand dismissively. "I'm just surprised that you didn't already tell me."

"Sorry," Naomi muttered. "I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it," Keiko said. "I just think you should go for him. He obviously likes you."

"It's easy for you to say," Naomi replied. "You already _have _Tamotsu."

Keiko shook her head. "That's not the point."

Naomi sighed, staring with sad eyes towards Takuya. "What would I say to him? I mean, we're friends and all, but things have been so awkward with him lately… I just-"

"Naomi!"

Before the brunette could even blink, there was a searing pain in her nose, and she cried out loudly, gripping the offending appendage.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, Naomi!" Takuya cried, running over to the brunette and putting a hand under her neck. He lifted her so she was sitting back up. "Are you okay? I'm so, so sorry."

"That was some throw!" Keiko said excitedly. "That Frisbee must've been going at least _twenty-_"

"Can you show some sympathy?" Naomi groaned, her cheeks flushing slightly when Takuya began rubbing her back.

"Eh…" Keiko cleared her throat. "Sorry. Um, move your hands." Keiko pushed the teen's hands away and she looked at her nose, raising an eyebrow. "It's not broken." Naomi made an overly dramatized squeal and Keiko laughed. "Don't be such a drama queen."

"Hey Keiko!" Tamotsu called, waving an arm. "We're going to have a chicken fighting championship! You're my partner!"

The brunette nodded. "Oh, okay!" She ran off towards her boyfriend.

"Naomi, Takuya, the two of you are in it two! Get your sexy asses moving!" Asashi yelled.

Takuya looked to the brunette with worry. "Are you okay to play?"

"I…" Naomi's eyebrows furrowed at the thought of being in just her bathing suit, on Takuya's _shoulders. _"I'm okay, b-but I really don't want to-"

"Come on!" Takuya exclaimed, dragging the girl over to the ocean. "Let's play then!"

"No!" Naomi squawked. "I really don't want to play, Takuya!"

"What? Why?" Takuya asked as he let go of her arm. They were right with the others now. "We'll do fine! And I'll make sure you don't get hurt!"

"I-I… I…"

"Come on, Naomi!" Takuya said, doing his best puppy dog pout. "For me? _Please?_"

Naomi couldn't withstand the sight of those gorgeous brown eyes looking so damned sad. "Okay," she said reluctantly.

"Thank you!" Takuya exclaimed happily. "We'll kick some ass! Right?"

"Err… Right."

**

* * *

**

Naomi had never felt so naked in her life. Sure, her bathing suit wasn't too revealing, being a simple white one-piece that went down to a skirt at the bottom. It was the fact that, at this very moment, she was being hoisted onto Takuya's shoulders, and she was holding to his hair, and her legs were on his chest… She was definitely going to die young.

"Ready, Naomi?" Takuya asked, grinning.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Naomi muttered.

"Great!"

"You guys are going down!" Izumi stated, pumping a fist in the air.

The next thing Naomi knew, Izumi and Asashi were floating in the water, both looking perturbed.

"Great job Naomi!"

That surprised her, because it was right then that she realized she was on top of Takuya's shoulders, and she fell backwards and into the water, letting out a quick shriek as she fell in.

She resurfaced immediately, her cheeks burning.

Takuya laughed lightly, wrapping his arms around her. "We won!"

Naomi smiled and buried her face in his chest. "Yeah…"

**

* * *

**

"Oh no!" Takuya wailed as his marshmallows went up in flames.

Naomi, who was sitting on his side, his sweatshirt keeping her smaller frame warm, giggled.

"Takuya has no talent," Kouji muttered.

"Hey! I obviously have chicken fighting talents!" Takuya snapped back.

"Actually, it's Naomi that has chicken fighting talents," Junpei pointed out.

"You're so right," Takuya said. "She's definitely the one with the skills."

Naomi had to make a conscious effort to keep the pink from bleeding into her cheeks.

Izumi laughed giddily from where she was sitting with Asashi, curled up comfortably on his lap.

"Hey, you cold?" Takuya asked.

She blinked and looked over at him. "Huh?"

"Oh, well Keiko just told me she thought you were shivering." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "There we go."

Keiko did a little happy dance in her head.

**

* * *

**

"Thanks for kicking ass in the chicken fighting today," Takuya said, grinning widely at Naomi as they stood on his front porch. "You were really great."

"Yeah?" Naomi scratched the back of her head. "Well thanks for being awesome at holding me up."

Takuya laughed, looking nervous. "We should hang out more often."

Naomi smiled. "We should."

"Hey, come on Takuya. We've got curfews," Kouji called from the window of the car. Takuya flipped him off.

"You want your sweatshirt back?" Naomi asked.

"Nah, you can keep it. Think of me." He winked at her. Naomi blushed.

"Will do."

"I'll see you around. Oh, and Naomi?"

"Ye-"

She was cut off as a pair of lips collided with her own. Before she even had the chance to move into the kiss or even react, he's pulled away. "Bye!" He skipped off to the car, looking happier than a clam.

"Uh, bye…"

As soon as Naomi got into her house, she screeched. Of course, this would be more embarrassing if Takuya hadn't been doing the same thing in the car.


End file.
